Star Wars: Clone Wars
by half-wit ed-boy
Summary: A parody of the animated Clone Wars mini-series with characters from many other cartoons. NOT JUST FOR STAR WARS NERDS!
1. Prologue

**Star Wars: Clone Wars**

Prologue: Jedi Log: The Clone Wars

"_After the Battle of Geonosis, the following months were chaotic. Though many saw the battle as a victory for the Republic, the Jedi Knights and the Senate saw it as a failure, due to the failed attempt to capture/dispose of Separatist leader and Sith Lord, Count Kevin. The Sith Lord's droid armies spread across the galaxy like a disease, rallying and forcing other star systems to the Separatist cause, thus causing this "clone war" to spread like wildfire across the galaxy. Even though the Republic's new clone troops were powerful, most victories could not have been possible if it wasn't for the brave Jedi that led them and protected them during the raging battles. And even though the clones won their fair share of battles without Jedi support, the Clone Wars wouldn't have ended as quickly as it did if the Jedi hadn't have helped. Though many brave Jedi Knights lost their lives due to relentless attacks by the droid armies and at the hands of Separatist leaders and assassins, the Jedi continued to give it their all to put and end to this conflict and help Supreme Chancellor May put an end to this destructive war and bring peace back to the war-torn galaxy…" _

Jedi Archives: Archive No. 57849259275927932

Created by Jedi War Council members: Master Yoda, Master Dorothy, Master Kurosaki, and Master Eddward "Double D"

**Note: As the title says, this is only a prologue. The episodes will begin in the near future. The series is based on the **_**Star Wars Clone Wars **_**miniseries that aired on Cartoon Network a while back. The chapters will follow the same story line, but with extensions such as more dialogue, comic sequences to relieve some of the intense action, and most, if not all, of the characters are either my OCs or are from different cartoons. Also there will be a few minor changes to some Jedi ideals and scenes, such as the idea that a Jedi can only take on one apprentice. And finally, just because this is a Star Wars crossover, don't assume it's just for Star Wars nerds (like me) only. This should satisfy anyone's need for action, sci-fi, and comedy. Enjoy, and may the Force be with you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, its concept, or any characters used in this crossover. However, the OCs are mine. **


	2. Assignments

**Star Wars: Clone Wars**

**Chapter 1: Assignments**

"_War is the most wretched and uncivil way to solve this conflict, but I'm afraid Count Kevin and his Separatist forces have given us no choice in the matter. My fellow representatives of the Republic, I pledge to do everything in my power to see to it that the Separatists are defeated and that we have peace for, not a thousand years, but TEN thousand years and then some!!!" Supreme Chancellor May to the Galactic Senate_

The Chancellor could only stare at the data given to her less than an hour ago; at that point in time, it was her most cherished possession. Her stare is intense and all her focus seems to be on this one holodisk. A man walks up to her. He has a white face and purple lines painted from the corner of his eyes that ended almost at the end of his nose. He had a sinister look in his yellow-colored eyes that seems to be overlooked by the Chancellor.

"Chancellor, I'm sorry to disturb you, but Jedi Master Double D and his Padawan learners have arrived," the man says.

Three Jedi walk in the room; all three of them are wearing traditional tan robes and belts, each belt with a metallic, cyndrillical object clipped to them. The middle-sized Jedi has a beanie on his head, the tallest Jedi has his short hair tied together in a bundle and has a large unibrow resting over his eyes, the shortest Jedi has his only three, long hairs braided together, and the last Jedi to walk in the room has blonde hair with a small amount of it braided and hanging forward over her shoulder.

"Ah, Master Double D, I've been expecting you!" Chancellor May says upon seeing the four Jedi. "And I see you've brought your Padawan learners! But, where are the other members of the Jedi War Council?"

"They'll be here shortly, Chancellor," Master Double D replies. "Master Yoda and Master Kurosaki had something to take care of in the Temple while Master Dorothy was escorting a few senators to their chambers." Double D turns to his Padawan learners. "This is a very important meeting and I want the three of you to be on your best behavior!" He looks at the shortest Padawan. "That goes for you, too, Eddy! I don't want you making armpit noises during the meeting!" He then looks at the tallest Padawan. "Ed, you are to stay at my side with Eddy and Carrie. We don't want a repeat of the last meeting." Last, he looks at the female Padawan. "And Carrie, please don't eat anything that doesn't look like food. You remember your punishment well from the last incident where you ate some very important files!" Carrie thinks for a second and recoils in terror.

"No more training robots!!!" Carrie screams. "NO MORE TRAINING ROBOTS!!!!!!!!!"

"Is that clear?" Double D asks.

"Whatever you say, Master Sockhead!" Eddy replies nonchalantly. Ed salutes his Jedi instructor and Carrie just smiles in approval.

"Good, now maybe we won't have a repeat of the last meeting we…" Suddenly, Double D feels a disturbance in the Force. He spins around only to have a familiar figure nearly knock him over.

"DOUBLE D!!!!!!!!!" the figure squeals in delight, giving Double D a friendly, but bone-crushing, hug. "I was so worried about you! I thought for sure those droids vaporized you!!!" Poor Master Double D could only wheeze, as his lungs were being crushed. Just then two more Jedi walk through the Supreme Chancellor's door. One is very short and has on a similar brown robe as Double D's. He has green skin, wrinkles all over his face, and a wooden cane clenched in his hand. The other is a much taller human and also has a brown robe on but has orange hair.

"Master Dorothy-chan, what are you doing to poor Master D?" The human Jedi asks, glaring angrily at her.

"Um…uh…" the pink-haired Jedi stammers.

"Master Dorothy, learn to control your feelings, you must!" Master Yoda reprimanded her. "As punishment, go to the Jedi Temple and read over the code, you will, as soon as the meeting is adjourned!" Upset, Dorothy folds her arms and sits down in a seat in front of the Chancellor's desk. Double D sits down beside her, Yoda sits at the other end, and Master Kurosaki takes his seat in between Yoda and Dorothy. Double D's students stand at their master's side. The white-faced man stands beside the Chancellor.

"Something important to tell us, you have, Miss Chancellor?" Yoda asks.

"Yes," Chancellor May answers. "I called you here today to disclose to you the information on this holodisk I hold in my hands sent by the Bothans. According to the disk, the Banking Clan has set up a secret droid factory on the Muunilinst system. If immediate action isn't taken that factory could have the potential to produce enough battle droids to take over the entire galaxy in a matter of months. I propose that one of you take your legion of Clone Troopers and shut that factory down before it causes some real problems."

"Ma'am, my clones are already ready for transport," Master Double D states.

"Does the Council agree with sending Master D and his clones to Muunilinst?" Yoda asks the other members of the War Council. "What about you, Master Ichigo? Agree do you on this decision?"

Master Kurosaki folds his arms, smiles smugly, and says, "Yeah, I agree. Master D's troopers are better seasoned than mine are. However, my naval forces could give Sockhead some backup against their orbital defenses." The other three Masters nod in approval.

"I agree also," Master Dorothy says, adjusting the large armbands wrapped around her forearms with "love" and "strength" written on them in an ancient Jedi text. Above them on her forearms are two smaller armbands reading "knowledge" and "justice" in the same text.

"Then it is decided," the Chancellor declares. "Master Double D will lead his troops to Muunilinst and shut down the droid factory and Master Ichigo will lead his naval forces against their orbital defenses."

"Why not use Double D's naval forces and let his Padawan Eddy lead them?" The white-faced man standing behind the Chancellor suggests. He stares almost sinisterly at Eddy. "From what I've heard, he's the best pilot in the Republic!" Eddy jumps in the air, a huge grin spread across his face.

"You got that right!" He says. Supreme Chancellor May turns her seat around sharply to face this man.

"Vice Chancellor Oorochimaru, you have no authority to make such a decision! You are _Vice_ Chancellor, and your only duties are to give advice when I need it and to take my place if I'm unable to resume my duties! You do _not_ make decisions for me and you do _not _make decisions for the Jedi War Council! Understand?" Eddy scowls and folds his arms across his chest.

"Very well," Vice Chancellor Oorochimaru says sourly as he walks out of the room.

"It is decided then," Master Double D says. "As soon as I drop Carrie off at the Jedi Temple, I'll be ready to depart with my forces." Carrie grabs his arm.

"Please, Master, I don't want to stay at the Temple! The statues make fun of me and there's nothing to do there!"

"Why do you plan on leaving your Padawan behind, Master D?" Yoda asks. "No weaker with the Force is she than your other Padawan, and quite strong with the Force are your Padawan."

"Well, she could really use the experience, and I've only really taken her on a real mission once, so I guess Carrie can come with me."

"YAY!!!!!!!" Carrie yells.

She and Ed start dancing around the room, chanting, "We're going on a mission! We're going on a mission! We're going on a mission! We're going on a…"

"Please don't do that!" Double D says. "Now Carrie, if you go, you must do me a favor and stay out of trouble!"

"Don't worry, Master! I won't get in the way of our mission! Wait, what is our mission again?" Double D puts his hand over his face and sighs.

"Is that all, Chancellor?" Yoda asks. The Chancellor nods her head. "Then to a close I bring this meeting. Dorothy, to the library go, and leave do not until you've went over the code!" Master Dorothy folds her arms and storms out the door.

Double D is about to leave with his Padawan learners when Chancellor May stops him. "Good luck, Master Double D, and may the Force be with you!" She bows slightly to him.

"May the Force be with you, Chancellor," Double D says, bowing back.

Shortly, Double D and his Padawan are standing outside, watching the last of their Clone Troopers and All-Terrain Tactical Enforcers march into their Acclamator assault ships and watching Master Ichigo's fleet of ships fly off into space. Eddy walks up to his master, quite steamed at not being chosen to lead the fleet against the Banking Clan's orbital defenses.

"I don't get it, Sockhead! I'm the greatest pilot in the Republic and they go and put carrot-top as commander over the orbital fleet! I'm a much better pilot than he is! Why didn't you tell them that?! Why didn't you stick up for me!?"

"Eddy, your abilities have never been in question, you're just not mature enough. Trust me, in time the Council will recognize you for your abilities. Now get aboard. We're leaving."

"Whatever!" Eddy responded coldly as he boarded the assault ship with his other two friends, Ed and Carrie.

"_Someday you'll see what I mean, Eddy," _Master Double D thinks as he follows his Padawan learners into the arrowhead-shaped starship. The door closes and the ship's engines ignite. One by one, the other three assault ship's engines ignite and the fleet slowly rises off the metal ground. Watching from a window is Senator Nazz.

"They're going off into battle again," she says sadly. She turns from the window just as the ships take off into space.

Meanwhile, on Double D's assault ship…

Ed and Carrie are dancing around in circles, chanting, "We're going on a mission! We're going on a mission! We're going on a mission! We're going on a mission!"

"Ed, Carrie, PLEASE!!!!" Double D howls, annoyed.

"ED, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eddy yells, using his voice to send Ed flying across the hangar and to make Carrie's hair stand up. Carrie looks in a mirror.

"Ha, ha! I look funny!"

"Why me?" Double D asks himself as the fleet of assault ships zoom off into hyperspace towards the planet Muunilinst.


	3. Arrival on Muunilinst

**Star Wars: Clone Wars**

**Chapter 2: Arrival on Muunilinst**

"_I'm not saying the Jedi were weak! The Jedi were the Republic's greatest ally; we led the clone forces into battle, we protected both the Supreme Chancellor and Vice Chancellor, and we protected anyone loyal to the Republic. At the beginning of the Clone Wars, many Jedi began training, honing their saber skills. Many went on to be great generals, such as Master Kuchiki, Master Iroh, and myself, however, towards the end of the War, we found out that it was folly to try and turn peacemakers into generals." Jedi Master Double D after Order 66 _

On the way to Muunilinst, Double D walks to an LAAT gunship. Ten clone troopers are preparing their weapons. Seven of them are in gleaming white standard clone armor while the leader, Fordo, has red patterning on his shoulders and arms and the other two have blue patterns on their armor.

"Okay, troops, in about three minutes, we will arrive on the planet Muunilinst in the capital city of Harnaidan. There, the Intergalactic Banking Clan has set up a massive droid factory capable of producing a countless number of battle droids. Your job is to end this battle before they can use this factory to their advantage, meaning I want this battle over before the day is done. Your orders are to go ahead of the other troops and disable the artillery guns at the base of the observation tower. With their main defensive batteries disabled, I'll meet up with you later and my remaining troops will surround the tower while you help me apprehend Crocker and the other Banking Clan leaders. The outcome of this battle is entirely dependant upon your success, Captain Fordo. Can I count on you?"

"C'mon, general, when have I ever let you down?" Fordo joked. Double D just laughed.

"Very well, captain. I'll look forward to seeing you at that tower!" Fordo salutes Double D and Double D returns another salute. Double D returns to his eager Padawan learners, who are eagerly boarding a gunship. Around him, clones are boarding separate gunships, preparing for the battle about to take place. The sliding blast doors on the sides of the gunships all slide shut as the assault ships come out of hyperspace.

In front of the fleet, Master Kurosaki's starfleet has already engaged the Banking Clan's orbital defenses. Master Kurosaki, flying his Jedi starfigher named _Zangetsu, _radio's Master Double D's flagship.

"_It's about time you got here! I've pretty much got these guys taken care of, so they shouldn't give you any trouble!" _

"Okay, we have the all-clear!" A clone trooper says. "Open the blast doors!"

The large, metal doors on the sides of the arrowhead-shaped spaceships open and thousands of gunships fly out of the hangars. They all group together and fly towards the planet.

"All right, once we land, the three of you stay out of trouble while I get the troops in formation," Double D says. "Eddy, I'll have a Jedi fighter ready for you once we get the droids beaten back into the city. You are to use it to bomb their remaining forces. I don't want you showing off and I don't want you flying anywhere away off on your own. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, whatever," Eddy replies as he leans against the back wall of the gunship.

"This is going to be fun!" Carrie says. "I've never been on such a big mission before!"

"What do I do, Double D?" Ed asks.

"You will help keep Carrie out of trouble! You remember well what happened on Cato Nemoidia."

"Sir, we're approaching the outskirts of the city," the pilot informs the Jedi Master.

"That's good!" Double D says. He turns on a wrist communicator and says to it, "Okay, Fordo, you know where to go from here." One of the gunships disbands from the rest and flies off in a different direction.

"Sir, they've sent in a legion of Hailfire tanks!" the pilot shouts. Double D opens the blast door on the side of the gunship, grabs the bar hanging on the ceiling, and looks out ahead. Rolling their way is a whole bunch of large-wheeled droids with rocket launchers attached to the sides of the droid bodies. Suddenly, the droids begin firing rockets at the LAATs!

"This is not good! EVASIVE MANEUVERS!!!!" Double D screams. The gunships swerve out of the path of the missiles. The jolt sends Eddy to the ground. The rockets hit a few unlucky dropships behind them, completely destroying them.

"You could've at least warned be before doing that!!!" Eddy shouts.

"Do it again!!!" Carrie screams.

The dropships land one by one and clone troops start making a defensive line in front of the Hailfire tanks. Some ARC troopers at the front of the line take down a few with their rocket launchers, while the other clones hold their ground while the other dropships land.

Meanwhile, Captain Fordo's dropship has flown into Harnaidan City. The ship flies past buildings and empty, abandoned streets towards its objective. Unfortunately, they've been spotted by a rocket launcher-wielding battle droid. The droid aims at the ship, locks on and fires. The rocket hits the side of the ship and sends it crashing to the ground.

"_Didja get 'em?" _A different battle droid asks.

"_Rodger, rodger!"_

The ship has crashed on its side in the middle of the street and a small fire is burning from one of the engines. The side door slides open and the ten troopers crawl out.

"Looks like we'll have to continue on foot," Fordo says, looking at the remains of the LAAT.

"Aw, man! Can't we call a cab, or something? I don't feel like walking!" one of the troopers complains.

"Walking is good for you, private, now let's move out!"

Suddenly, droid snipers hiding in the buildings around Fordo's troops open fire.

"Sniper fire!!! TAKE COVER!!!!" The troops hide behind the downed LAAT. In the confusion, one of the troopers gets hit in the chest.

"Crap! That guy owed me fifty credits!!!" A trooper yells.

"Cut the chatter, trooper! ARC-007, grab your launcher out of the LAAT and show these blasted tin-cans the true meaning of 'heavy fire'! CT-43/005 and 003 will cover you."

ARC-007 drags his rocket launcher out of the gunship. Fordo looks at the buildings with a pair of binoculars and points out the targets. The ARC trooper, followed by two regular troops, runs out from behind the ship, kneels down, and fires a rocket at the building in front of him. The rocket hits its mark, making a huge crater in the side of the building. The snipers behind them duck the fire from the other clones, unable to return fire and unable to escape. The ARC trooper launches a missile towards their location and destroys it. Fordo scopes out the buildings for any more droids.

"Looks like we're all clear! Let's move out! ARC troopers, leave your launchers." Fordo commands. "We have better toys for you in the LAAT." The ARC troopers dig around in the wreckage and pull out a couple of chain guns. The troops run down the road and hide behind a large statue.

"Clone, see if there's any bogies out there," Fordo says. One of the troopers peers out from behind the statue. "Is it clear?"

"Uh, sir, we have a small situation…" KER-POW!!!!!!! A laser bolt hits the statue close to where the troopers are hiding. An AAT droid tank hovers into Frodo's view. The clones scramble to their feet, reclaim their weapons, and open fire on the tank, but their weapons only glance off the tank's hard armored sides.

"Cover for me, sir!" An ARC troop shouts as he runs up to the tank, dodging laser fire as he goes. He leaps onto the main cannon, tears the hatch open, and jumps inside. Instantly, the tank stops firing and the trooper jumps out. The second he jumps out, the tank explodes.

"Oh, yeah! Gimme five!" The ARC and a regular clone high-five each other.

"Excellent work," Frodo exclaims. He then throws a small, baseball-sized recon droid up in the air. After a few seconds of beeping and spinning around, the droid falls back into the clone Captain's hand. A mini holo-map of the city projects from the droid's eye. "This way, troops! We're almost to our destination!"

"I hope they have burgers there. I'm starving!" Frodo puts his hand on his forehead after hearing this from one of his battle-hardened troops.

Moments later, they reach their objective; a large black tower with a laser battering cannon at the base. It's firing away into the distance; probably towards the Republican forces fighting less than a mile away. The troopers begin to scale the tower.

"Hey, I heard the funniest Chuck Norris joke the other day!" One of the ARC troopers says.

"Cool! Wait…who in the Galaxy is Chuck Norris?"

"Stay focused, men! We're almost there!" The troopers make it to the top of the cannon, where they're met with an army of battle droids! Frodo pulls two blaster pistols out of his gun holsters and fires into the droids. The droids return fire, but all their shots miss the troops by miles. After a short and vicious gun-fight, the droids are defeated.

"Okay, men, let's set up some bombs!" Frodo declares.

"Oh, yeah, this is my favorite part of the job!"

"Hi-ho, hi-ho, it's off to work we go!" A trooper sings. The troops lay explosives all around the base of the tower.

"Good work men!" Frodo says. "Now, let's contact General Double D so we can end this battle and go home!"

"Hey, sir, while you're at it, could you order some pizza?"

Ignoring his troops, Frodo pushes a button on his wrist and says, "Sir, we've achieved our objective!"


	4. A New Enemy: The Tide of Battle Turns!

Star Wars: Clone Wars

**Star Wars: Clone Wars**

**Special note: To Army of Perverts and anyone else who flames stories for no particular reason-I will NOT take down any of my fanfics and I will NOT stop writing any of my fanfics! Send me a million flames, and as long as I keep getting hits, I will ****NEVER GIVE IN TO REQUESTS TO DO SO****!! Sorry for the interruption, folks! Let's get on with the fanfic! **

Chapter 3: The New Enemy: The Tide of Battle Turns!

_"I don't trust bounty hunters. All your enemy has to do is pay them a high wage, and they'll turn around and stab you in the back!" Master Kurosaki_

The battle above Muunilinst rages on, with the Republic starships taking little casualties. Vulture Droid after Vulture Droid falls prey to the faster and heavier armed V-19 Torrents of the Republic and the quicker, more evasive Jedi starfighter piloted by Master Kurosaki, preventing any hope of aerial reinforcement for the dwindling droid armies of the Muun Separatists.

Double D's ground forces have also taken their toll on the Separatists' droid army, pushing them as far back as the entrance to the city. Double D's clone forces fire into the thinning droid army as they fall back deeper and deeper into the city. Double D grins in triumph, when his COM link beeps.

"_Sir, we've reached our objective!_" A voice says.

"Good work, Frodo! Commence with your orders!"

"_Yes, sir!" _

The clone troops standing atop the massive Muun defensive battering cannon rappel down the side and take cover in a nearby building.

"Okay, who wants to do the honors?" Fordo asks, holding the detonating remote in his hand.

"I'll do it! I've always wanted to blow up Separatist stuff," an ARC trooper says.

"No, I wanna push the button!" Another trooper exclaims. Suddenly, he pounces on the ARC and begins punching him. The ARC trooper fights back.

"DOGPILE!!" The other troopers yell, jumping into the fight. Fordo shakes his head with disgust.

"I guess I'll have to do it…"

Meanwhile, Double D's SPHA-Ts have stopped raining lasers down on the outskirts of the city and have begun firing at the areas in front of the Separatist observation tower. The tower reels as the powerful laser bolts destroy buildings and droid reinforcements making their way to the front line.

Inside sit the Separatist leaders, Bowser, Denzel Crocker, Dr. Eggman, and Lord Pain. They watch helplessly as the Grand Army of the Republic marches closer and closer to their hideaway.

"Those guns are destroying our forward positions, Bowser," Lord Pain says in horror, pointing at a hologram layout of the entire battle. "The Republic is breaking through!!"

BOOM!! A violent explosion rocks the tower. The room quiets down for a moment.

"Sir," Crocker says, "The cannon at the base of the tower has been destroyed. Either the clones have sabotaged our defenses, or this is the work of….FAIRY GODPARENTS!!" Crocker begins jumping all over the place. Bowser stomps on him.

"Quiet, Crocker! I don't have time for another one of your spazz attacks! I'm trying to figure out what to do!" The tower shakes as shots hit the tower's base.

"Their range is greater than we thought!" Dr. Eggman exclaims. "And our reinforcements are almost wiped out!"

"It-it has to be those artillery cannons!!" Pain stammers.

"We can't lose to a bunch of clones!" Bowser says, slamming his fist on the hologram table.

He turns to a red-haired figure standing in the corner. He has some form of alien writing on his face and a large gourd is tied to his back.

"YOU!! I don't know why Kevin sent you here, but if all you're going to do is stand around…." Silver-colored granules appear from the shadows and wrap around Bowser's neck. "I mean, you can go when you're ready…." The figure grins and puts Bowser down.

The figure walks through a door and reappears outside where a legion of IG-Lancer Droids awaits him.

"Let's ride!" He tells the droids. The droids grab their lances and climb aboard their swoop bikes. The red-haired figure, a bounty hunter named Gaara, climbs on his modified bike and revs the engine.

Gaara zooms off towards the front line, the droids following behind him with their lances ready.

Meanwhile, on the battlefront, Double D's army has managed to push all the remaining battle droids into the city. Ed is happily slicing through any droids still standing in the Republic's way while Eddy is lounging on a rock and Carrie is looking at something in the sky.

"This is fun!" Ed exclaims.

"You're doing a very good job, Ed," Double D says. "I wish I could say the same for Eddy and Carrie…." Carrie looks over at Double D.

"Oh, is it my turn already?" She asks. "Yay!! My turn, my turn!!" Carrie grabs her lightsaber, but nothing happens. Carrie looks at the bite mark filled lightsaber hilt and presses a button on the side; nothing.

"Here, let me see it," Double D says, taking the lightsaber from Carrie. He looks inside. "Carrie, why is there chewed gum crammed in your lightsaber?"

"Well, I had to put it somewhere!"

"Just clean it out and don't let it happen again! Eddy, you could at least help Ed instead of lying around!"

Eddy lazily looks at Ed, who is swinging his lightsaber wildly at some droids and yelling, "TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER!!"

"Ed looks like he has things taken care of, Sockhead, so I don't really have anything to do!" Eddy sticks his tongue out at his master and lays back down.

The clone forces charge into the city, led by a group of missile-launcher toting clones and an AT-TE. A clone fires his launcher at a tank, destroying it on contact, but a swoop bike emerges from the smoke.

Suddenly, more of them appear, and Lancer Droids take down clone after clone and AT-TE after AT-TE. Gaara heads for an AT-TE and silver sand from his gourd forms a lance around his hand. As he flies under it, he stabs the walker's underbelly, causing it to explode. He and his forces then continue to wipe out Double D's front-line forces.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the line, Double D is watching his SPHA-Ts fire again and again on the city. Carrie then taps him on the shoulder.

"Carrie, what do you want? You're supposed to be cleaning out your lightsaber!"

"Master, what's that over there?" Carrie points to a cloud of dust heading right for the side of Double D's SPHA-Ts. Double D looks through a pair of binoculars and sees a large number of Lancer Droids on swoop bikes heading his way!

"Clones," Double D says. "Take defensive positions!"

The clones grab their blasters and aim for the bikes speeding their way; however, their efforts are futile as they're struck down with the droid's lances.

Gaara separates his forces and proceeds with taking out the SPHA-Ts. Using the silver granules in his gourd, Gaara forms a sword around his right hand, and begins lopping off the legs of the SPHA-Ts, sending them to the ground. His droids simply stab the legs with their lances, with the same result. Double D watches helplessly as his entire unit of SPHA-Ts are destroyed right before his eyes.

"Wha-what's going on?" Eddy asks, jumping behind the rock he was lying on earlier.

"I don't…"

Gaara stops his bike in front of the four Jedi, hoists a lance into the air, and screams in triumph.

"It's the Gen'Dai bounty hunter," Double D says in awe. "Gaara!!"


End file.
